Buffy and the Unfinished Dimension
by phunner1517
Summary: When Buffy, Willow, and Faith are stuck in the Unfinished Dimension, or limbo, what will they do when they meet there loved ones that have died  and Snyder.  Buffy/Kendra, Willow/Tara, Jonathan/Amanda, Character death.
1. Recovery

**Title: Buffy and the Unfinished Dimension**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the rights to Buffy the Vampire Slayer or the character

**Rating:** T for violence

**Summery: **When Buffy, Willow, and Faith are stuck in the Unfinished Dimension, where people who die but aren't ready to move on go, what will they do when they meet there loved ones that have died (and Snyder.)

* * *

><p>Buffy and the Unfinished Dimension<p>

Chapter 1

Buffy and the Gang were all trying to relax after the devastating Battle, that Riley, who had just come back, divorced, died. Buffy had enough of a chore calling Sam, his ex-wife, to tell her the news, and deal with her crying, as well as her own. She also had to deal with the awkwardness of having faith there, considering what she had done in her Freshman Year of college. Plus, Angel and his team were there too, which included spike, and Angel was trying to convince Buffy that he wasn't evil and the only reason that he had taken Wolfram and Hart was to try and use its power for good. All-in-all, unpleasant.

The gang was staying out at an abandoned house in Ohio. They may have saved the world, but the earthquakes were so mass, it blasted California off of the map. They would have died if it weren't for Willows teleportation spell. Buffy kind of wished that she had, right now she was hoping that no one would come and try to comfort her. When she saw Spike get up, she went outside before he could reach her.

Unfortunately, Willow and Faith didn't seem to get the idea.

"Are you okay?" Willow said

"I want to be alone Will." Buffy replied

"I'm sorry," Faith said "but we can't let you, you need to talk to somebody, or else you'll never get through it."

"I've felt all of this before Buffy," Willow said, "it hurts, I know, but I can promise you that it will get better. Hey, at least you're not trying to end the world!"

"Don't give her any ideas Willow." Faith said, "well at least you only have two choices now B!"

"Oh My God!" Buffy Shouted. "I already chose, and I never got to break the news to Riley!"

Buffy started sobbing again, and Faith wasn't sure what she should do now, and was wondering if she should go now, Willow gave her a look when she went to go.

"At least he… died, not knowing the bad news. "Willow said. "He died happy."

"Yeah, and I need to be happy too, I need to go in there and tell Angel…" Buffy started

There was a giant flash in the field.

"It was probably Lightning B." Faith replied

"Can't be, no thunder, and it's only about ½ a mile away, so we most definitely have heard thunder." Buffy said

"OH MY GOD BUFFY!" Willow said. "You actually remembered something from Science!"

Willow flew towards it while Buffy and Faith ran as fast as they could. Angel and Spike looked out of the house to see Buffy running away.

"BUFFY!" Angel yelled

Angel and Spike ran after them, not seeing Faith or Willow, thinking that she was running away. When Willow reached to the spot, she saw that a portal had opened up, and when she got too close, she couldn't control her flying and she was being sucked in. Faith reached the portal and saw Willow being sucked in,

"Willow no!" Faith said

She jumped over the portal and caught Willow, but she too started getting sucked into the portal. Buffy reached the portal and saw them being sucked in.

"Leave us or you'll be sucked in too!" Willow yelled

"I can't just leave you." Buffy said

Before Willow could warn Buffy anymore, the portal took Willow, Faith, and Buffy, and then disappeared. Angel and Spike had arrived just as it happened and they were thrown back by the blast. Buffy, Willow, and Faith landed somewhere that they wouldn't see.

"Darn it! I made a portal to here, not the other way around!" A voice said


	2. Arrival

**Title: Buffy and the Unfinished Dimension**

**Chapter 2: Recover**

**Rating:** T

**Chapter Summery:** When Buffy, Faith, and Willow meat their deceased loved ones, old issues are raised

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

The three girls looked up to see that Tara was sitting in a magical circle, in the Summers' old home.

"Surprise, for all of us, I guess." Tara said

The three of them looked around, almost every single one of their friends that had died was there, including: Buffy's heart nearly gave out, Riley. Willow leapt to her feet and summoned a fireball in her hand and threw it at someone that Buffy and Faith couldn't see. It seemed that she missed by only a hair. Willow ran into the kitchen where her target had run to. Buffy and Faith ran into the kitchen. When Buffy got into the kitchen, she saw that it was Jesse that she was attacking. She had him cornered, and Faith ran beside her.

"Who is this clown?" Faith asked.

"This is my old friend, Jesse, he got turned into a vampire when Buffy first came here, and Xander had to kill him." Willow said

", and when I was sent here, I was sent as a human! Technically I've never even been a vampire! I got sent here when I was turned!" Jesse yelled

Tara, Ms. Calendar, and Kendra all came into the kitchen. Willow blasted a fireball at Jesse, but a shield suddenly appeared around him.

"Willow, he's telling the truth." Tara said

"Oh My God, Kendra! Ms. Calendar!" Buffy said and ran up and gave them both hugs "Who else is here?"

"There's Jesse, Me, Kendra, Riley, Tara, Jonathan, Amanda, Cassie, Anya, Riley, and (under her breath) Snider." Ms. Calendar said

"Okay, I've gathered that this is some sort of place for the afterlife, but what is this place?"

"This is the place where people go when they die and aren't ready to move on. Some people call it Limbo; some people call it the unfinished dimension." Tara said

"Is there any way out of here?" Buffy asked

"That's what we were trying to do when we accidently brought you here." Ms. Calendar said

"Okay, well maybe if all of us try pulling our powers together… we can make it home." Willow said

"Okay, we need to go get Jonathan, he's become really great at magic, and so has Ms. Calendar, and I think that I've improved a lot too." Tara said

They all went into the room with everyone else. When they got into the room they saw that Jonathan was sitting in the same magic circle that Tara was just in.

"Jonathan, what are you doing?" Willow asked

"He's just putting the magical protections around the house." Ms. Calendar answered for him

"Why does the house need to have protections around it?" Buffy asked

"Haven't you seen outside yet?" Ms. Calendar asked

Buffy, Willow, and Faith went towards the window and looked outside, it looked like hell. There were hundreds of people on the streets, all of them fighting; all of the cars were on fire and there was garbage all over the street.

"The gods intended for this to be a safe place, one where those of us who weren't ready to move on, didn't have to completely. Then, everybody figured that if they couldn't die, why be careful. It's sad really; all of the gods work in making this dimension, gone… like it never even mattered!" Tara said

"Don't worry, we're either going to change this world or leave it." Riley said

"I think I know how we might be able to get home." Willow said

"How?" everyone but Jonathan said

"Everything is the same in this world right?"

"Well, the same as anyone can remember it." Riley replied

"Okay, good, that means my plan might work. Now, with all of our powers combined, if we go to the Hellmouth, we can use the energy that's residing from it to fuel a portal spell, so that we can leave this place, not just enter." Willow said

"Willow… I've been here for 2 years and summoning you is the only thing I could do, you haven't even been here more than an hour and you might have found a way to get us all out of here! You're amazing Willow." Tara said, while leaning in for a kiss

"Tara, I don't know what we should do… I… I… I have a new g-g-g-g-girlfriend! And I don't know, I just don't know." Willow said while trying not to sob

Tara tried to give her a hug, but she ran up to Buffy's old room, sobbing.


	3. Avoidence

**Title: Buffy and the Unfinished Dimension**

**Chapter Title: Avoidence**

**Rating: **T

**Chapter Summery: **Some people just can't take a hint.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Downstairs, Riley was trying to reach Buffy, who kept avoiding him. Since they were confined to the house and the small yards, she quickly ran out of room to run, and he caught up with her.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" Riley asked as soon as he made his way toward her.

"I don't know, just felt like the right thing to do." She replied back, trying to make it seem like nothing.

"Well, I want to know which one of us you picked." He said

"I haven't picked yet." She said

"Yes you have, you told me before the battle that you did" He said

"Maybe I lied." She tried to make him think

"No, you didn't, and I'm pretty sure it isn't me." He said

"What would make you think that." She asked

"Maybe, the fact that you've been avoiding me since you got here."

"Well, maybe I picked you before you died, and now it's just awkward!" she lied

"Buffy, I know you too well to…" He started

"I need to go see Tara." She half lied, she did want to go see Tara, bet it's not something that had to be dealt with now. She just wanted to see if she knew about Kennedy yet. And, through Riley's protests, she managed to go and see Tara, who looked like she was about to cry. Buffy decided that Tara probably wanted to be left alone,

"Um… Buffy… don't go, I've been thinking, and I think I might have found a way to kill people, as in actually kill them, if we can summon the Scythe thing that you and willow used when you blew the Hellmouth in, since it's been blessed, it might be able to kill people and send their souls to another place." Tara said

"Okay, we would need a slayer and a witch to do that, so the more the merrier. We'll need Faith, Kendra, Amanda, Willow, Jonathan, Ms. Calendar, you and I to pull it off." Buffy replied

"I'll start pulling a ritual together." Tara said, before leaving as she left, Jonathan passed her and went to talk to Buffy

"So… I hear that you're starting to do way better on the Magic's." Buffy said

"Yeah, I'm not as good as Willow, Tara, or Ms. Calendar, but I'm still pretty good." He replied

"Ms. Calendar's getting good with the magic's?" Buffy asked

"Yeah, she's real good at spells with electricity and the other elements. She's pretty good with defensive spells too." Jonathan said

Buffy and Jonathan just stood on the porch, watching the fires and explosions. When you ignore the screaming, it looked kind of like fireworks.

"I should probably check and see if Tara's done with the ritual yet." Buffy said as she went inside.

Buffy walked up to her old room to see if Tara was there, when she got there, she saw that it had been changed into some sort of an arsenal, and that Willow was there, crying. Buffy figured that it had something to do with Tara, and Kennedy.

"What's wrong Will?" Buffy asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"I'm starting to know how you feel" Willow said

For a while they just sat there, with Willow trying not to cry in front of Buffy, and Buffy trying to comfort her, even though she was having the same problem. Buffy and Willow finally decided that they should go and help Tara, if she wasn't done yet. They finally found her, where Joyce's old room was, she looked like she was almost done.

"Willow!" Tara said, and she fell to the floor, "what are you doing here?"

"We just came here to see if you were done with the ritual." Willow said, trying not to look at Tara

"I'm perfectly capable of coming up with this spell on my own, thank you!" Tara said, sounding extremely hurt

"I-I-I didn't mean it like that!" Willow said, through tears

"Okay! You two either need to work this out, or stay in separate!" Buffy shouted, stalking off.

"You know, she's right… we need to work through this, because if we don't, the spell that I'm making won't work right." Tara said

"I can still help you know." Willow said

"I know," Tara said, "but I just think that… until you're sure, we shouldn't do any spells."

"We can still do magic together, even if we're not… together." Willow said

"Willow, maybe you should just go, I've got a ritual to finish." Tara said

Willow left, extremely hurt. Tara felt bad, but she did what had to be done, she didn't want Willow to feel forced to pick her. She also didn't want to be distracted while she worked on the ritual, she didn't know too much about this scythe, just what they said about it in the house, but she knew that it was important. She knew that she needed to test it. She figured that she would use one of her favorite magic books, it isn't extremely valuable, and it'll help her learn more offensive spells, she knew that it would be extremely difficult to make it to Sunnydale High with only defensive spells.

Ms. Calendar opened the door to see Tara, working on the ritual.

"Do you need any help?" Ms. Calendar asked

"Yes, please," Tara replied, sounding a little pathetic

Tara and Ms. Calendar worked through it and finally… it was time to try to summon the book. Tara through the powder onto the magical circle and said her ritual words, and then Ms. Calendar did the same. There was a swirl of light, then a bright flash, and then the book appeared in the magical circle. Tara checked, and none of the pages were missing, it was perfectly intact, Tara was now filled with hope.

"This is going to work!" Tara said filled with joy

"Last time I came up with the ritual to save the day, I was killed." Ms. Calendar said

"It's not going to happen this time." Tara said, suddenly more serious, everyone here is a little sensitive when it comes to death. Riley finally caught up with Buffy, this time she was more composed, and was ready to tell him the truth.

"Buffy, stop avoiding me, we need to talk about this now." Riley said

"You want to know who I chose… well, I chose Angel, and now, I may never see him again." Buffy said

"Well, maybe, if we get stuck here, you should choose me." Riley said

"I'm not just going to choose you out of convenience!" Buffy said, felling slightly offended

"Is there any way that you would pick me?" Riley asked

"No! I've already made my decision!" Buffy shouted

Riley left, feeling defeated, while Buffy was left, feeling the same way. Maybe he was right, maybe… if they can't make it home, she should just pick him. It's not like she'd be seeing Angel if they didn't. What was she thinking! She had to be crazy! She didn't know what she should do, but she knew that she should wait, keep her strength, and see if they make it back to their dimension.

Tara came into the room, apparently excited. "Buffy, I think that we can call the scythe now!"

"Good, it's time we fight." Buffy said


	4. The Ritual

**Title Buffy and the Unfinished Dimension**

**Chapter Title: The Ritual**

**Rating: **T

**Chapter Summery: **Filled with Honoring, Pain, and a Hissy-Fit

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Buffy, Willow, Faith, Kendra, Amanda, Jonathan, Ms. Calendar, and Tara all formed a magical circle in the middle of the living room. They needed all of the Slayers and all of the magic practitioners that they could get, but they had to be equal, so Anya didn't help.

"It's not that I don't want to help, it's just that we need to have an equal number and darn! Not another slayer around!" Anya said, trying to sound convincing

"Lazy idiot, I can't believe you went to my school!" Principal Snyder said

"Yeah, well your school got blown up and… You're short and annoying!" Anya yelled

"I see you haven't lost your touch Anya." Buffy said

"I don't want any back-sass from you Summers!" Snyder yelled

"Do you want us to take you with us or not?" Buffy yelled

"Oh, you're going to take me with you!" Snyder said "You may have graduated young lady, but you are still my student, and what I say goes!"

Suddenly, Ms. Calendar, Buffy, Willow, Jesse and (surprisingly) Jonathan punched Snyder, and he ran into the kitchen, on the verge of tears.

"That felt good!" Ms. Calendar said, cheerfully

"Yeah, it's about time someone hit that stupid little troll!" Anya said "and I should know about trolls, I turned my ex-husband into one!"

"Guys, can we get back to the ritual." Tara asked

"I guess, but beating on Snyder was a lot more fun." Buffy said

"I don't get it, wasn't he your trainer, why don't you give him respect?" Kendra asked

"He wasn't a trainer, he was a school principal! Which should answer your question!" Jesse said

"I have heard a lot about principals, my watcher did not like them!" Kendra said, and everyone else laughed "What is so funny?" Kendra asked

"Nothing, let's just do the ritual!" Jonathan said

Everyone sat back in their original positions to do the ritual,

"Sineya, original slayer, we invoke thy, grant us the right to summon the most ancient of slayers' weapons!" The slayers of the group said

"Goddess, Hecate, we invoke thy, grant our request, bring our object of choice across dimensions, bring it to us!" The magic practitioners of the group chanted

Buffy threw her pile of powder into the center, and a slight breeze began. When Willow threw hers into the center, the breeze picked. As Tara, the last to throw theirs in, threw her in, it was nearly a tornado. Anya, Jesse, Riley, and Cassie were all in a corner, being pushed in by the winds. Suddenly, the wind stopped.

"Does that mean that it didn't work?" Riley asked, but Tara didn't answer his question

"Guys, join hands, they're about to test us, starting with Buffy and ending with me, whatever happens DON'T LET GO! If you let go, the scythe will be buried again, and it'll be harder to find this time!" Tara said

Before anybody could respond, Buffy started to cry out in agony, and Riley started to run to her.

"Don't, if you touch her you'll mess up the ritual!" Cassie said

Buffy let out a final scream, and a cloud of smoke came out of her mouth, she tried to let go as it left, but Willow and Tara tightened their grips. The smoke headed towards Willow, and it went up her nose. Willow started to scream like Buffy but then she screamed "GET OUTTTTTTTTTT!" and the puff of smoke left her and headed towards Faith and went up her nose as well. The smoke did the exact same thing until it reached Jonathan, he handled it fine, but before it left him Cassie shouted "Jonathan, Tara tighten your grips on Amanda!" They did, and it was a good thing too, Amanda started fidgeting like crazy and tried to let go of Jonathan and Tara, the smoke finally left her and went to its last victim, Tara. As it came toward her she gave it a look of pure concentration. It entered, and she barely even made a sound. Willow started to become extremely impressed, she had experienced it herself and it was almost unbearable, while Tara looked like she was just uncomfortable.

The smoke finally left Tara, and started to swirl around in circles in the center, until it stopped, became blue, and then the scythe fell from it. The smoke disappeared and Tara let go of Amanda and Buffy, and everyone else followed suit. Buffy grabbed the Scythe and stood up.

"Can I see it Buffy?" Kendra asked

"Of course, technically it's yours too." Buffy said as she handed it to Kendra

"This is an excellent weapon, Buffy, where did you get it?" Kendra asked

"It's a long story." Willow said, "for now, it's not important, we just need to leave!"

"And we will, tonight!" Tara said, looking determined


	5. Preperation

**Title: Buffy and the Unfinished Dimension**

**Chapter Title: Preperation**

**Rating: **T

**Chapter Summery: **The Gang has to prepare what they need to fight there way to the old High School.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

"Okay, assignments, Buffy and Kendra, you get the weapons ready, Faith, Riley, and Cassie, think strategy, Jonathan and Ms. Calendar, try and write some spells, Willow, Anya, and I are going to try and conjure some spell books." Tara said

"What should we do Tara?" Amanda and Jesse asked

"You can get your rest; it might be a long fight." Tara said

Amanda and Jesse went upstairs; it was true, none of them slept much since they… passed. Willow, Tara and Anya started the ritual to conjure thing and were conjuring a lot of books.  
>"Shouldn't we find a way to carry these with us when we leave?" Anya asked, after they conjured the 20th book<p>

"Umm… I think that there's an expanding spell that you can cast on a bag or something so that you can keep a lot of stuff in it. I just don't remember what it is, or what book it's in. It might be in one of these, but I don't know!" Willow said

"It's okay Willow, don't beat yourself up about it." Tara said, "Anya: go and get Amanda, Jesse, and Cassie so that they can help us look through the books that we have conjured so far."

"Okay Tara, let's try _Hecate's List of Defensive Magic_." Willow said

They conjured the book; it was way easier to conjure between dimensions when you're not conjuring an ancient slayer's weapon. Amanda, Jesse, Cassie and Anya came down and Willow described what they would be looking for, but Cassie found the spell on the first page that she looked on.

"Okay, this is good, now all that we have to do is make sure that we know how to cast the spells, you guys can go if you want, but I think that you should try and learn these, just in case." Tara said  
>They all stayed, and by the end of the hour they could all levitate pencils individually, and books all together. Anya, who had been pretty good with spells after a year of learning with Tara. Tara spent some time teaching Willow a spell that she made by herself, the <em>salutaris <em>spell, she couldn't get it to work on her own, but she came to learn that if she did a spell with Willow, she could do it.

Buffy and Kendra were getting the weapons together, but Buffy still had a few questions.

"Kendra, was my mom here?" Buffy asked

"Yes, your mother was here, but when she saw that you and your sister were safe, she moved on." Kendra said

"So… guess you can't make fun of me for dying anymore, can you?" Buffy said, trying to make conversation

"No, I guess not, how did you die?" Kendra asked

"Actually, it was a little like you did, well the first time." Buffy said

"You died twice?" Kendra asked

"Actually, if you count being teleported to here, I've died three times." Buffy said, then she told Kendra the story of how she died when she was paralyzed by the Master, bitten, then left to drown, and how she jumped into the portal to save Dawn.

"I think I can make fun of you for dying!" Kendra said,, somehow living in this dimension for about six years gave her a sense of humor.

"Wow Kendra, you know how to kid!" Buffy said

"Yeah, I know a lot more than you think." Kendra said leaning in for a kiss

"What are you doing?" Buffy asked

"I was just going to kiss you!" Kendra said

"You need to give a girl a warning before you go in for a kiss!" Buffy said

"This is your warning." Kendra said, happy that Buffy wasn't backing away.

Back downstairs, Amanda decided that she should go check on Jonathan and Ms. Calendar. When she got there, she saw that Jonathan was alone. "Whatcha doing?" She asked

"Trying to get ready for tomorrow." Jonathan said, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing, Willow says that I should be trying to learn Magic, but she says that the most we'll be able to do by tomorrow is levitate a book, and that's if I work hard!" Amanda said

"Well, if you want to learn, you need to start with the basics." Jonathan said

"I kind of want to see if I'll be alive tomorrow before I try to do magic, plus I'm a slayer, so I don't need much help with the fighting." Amanda said

"Magic can help anybody with nearly anything, it's not all about fighting, offensive and defensive magic are only two small branches." Jonathan said

"Please, I've already been given this lecture. I just need to remember how to punch, kick, and…" Amanda started, but before she could finish, Jonathan kissed her "…block" she said before she kissed him.

Tara, Willow, and Anya successfully conjured about every book that Willow knew where it was, because you had to have a general idea of where the object is. Cassie and Jesse were having a good time trying to levitate each other, and Willow thought that she had lightened up since Willow last heard of her (she only met her as a disguise of The First,) when she kept saying that she was going to die, she had been right of course. By the end of the night, Jesse and Cassie could levitate each other easily, "that will help them in the fight," Willow said, the only thing that Cassie had going for her was her precognition, but Jesse was okay at fighting, but he wasn't great.

"Maybe you guys, yes that includes you Anya, should go see if Riley and Faith have the plan made out." Tara said, trying to get rid of them

"They don't yet." Cassie said

"Well, you three can go help them!" Willow said, Tara was surprised that Willow was trying to get rid of them too, she didn't know why Willow wanted to be alone, but she thought it couldn't be good.

"We need to talk!" Willow said

"Yeah, we do." Tara said

"I still don't know who I'm going to decide, and I won't until we're out of here, I need to be around Kennedy before I make a decision, it isn't fair if I choose while only being around one." Willow said

"I understand." Tara said "I don't want to feel like I cheated Kennedy out of anything, because Willow, while you were still in Sunnydale, I watched you grow, and make a lot of progress, and most of that was due to Kennedy, so she deserves a fair shot."

"You have been watching me?" Willow asked "I thought the First made that up. And why didn't The First use your form to taunt me?"

"The First can temporarily move someone to another dimension and possess them, I overcame The First, and it went to the person closest to me, Cassie." Tara said

"Oh, that's real impressive Tara; you've really grown as a witch!" Willow said

"And so have you Willow." Tara said

"Yeah, but we need to focus on the spells." Willow said

"No, you don't, you need to listen to the strategy we made." Faith said, the rest of the group behind her

Tara and Willow were surprised to see Buffy and Kendra were holding hands, and so were Jonathan and Amanda. A lot had happened while they were getting ready. Faith and Riley started to talk about their strategy,

"Okay, We head to the high school in a line, each section will have two, three, or four people, first will be Jesse, Jenny, and B, then It'll be Willow, Tara, Jonathan and the kid (referring to Amanda), Last it's me, Cassie, and Riley. If you fall out of your part, don't try to get back to it, just go to the closest group!" Faith said

"Okay, as for the weapons, I will start will the Scythe, see if it can kill anybody. Then us slayers will just keep passing it along, everybody can choose if they want a sword, a stick, or knives." Buffy said

"Everybody who knows how to shoot a cross-bow will have one, so who doesn't know how to shoot?" Kendra asked

Nobody but Ms. Calendar and Jesse raised their hands.

"How do you know how to shoot Cassie?" Willow asked

"My dad used to take me out hunting when we took our road trips." Cassie said

"Okay, now, I think that we're about ready to go, are we missing anything?" Buffy asked while passing the weapons out

"No I don't think we are." Faith said, "It's time to go!"

Meanwhile Mr. Snyder was still pouting on the back porch.


	6. On The Road

**Title: Buffy and the Unfinished Dimension**

**Chapter 6: On the Road**

**Rating: **T

**Chapter Summery: **Buffy and her friend are trying to go to the old High School

* * *

><p>Everybody was lined up outside in their respective places. Buffy went ahead of the group, broke through the shield with the scythe and decapitated the first person in the riot that she saw, there head rolled off and they turned to smoke, like a vampire, only cleaner.<p>

"Okay, it kills." Buffy said running back into the shield

"Then it's time to go." Tara said "get ready to go you four."

Tara lifted the shield completely this time, and people immediately charged at Jesse, Ms. Calendar, Buffy, and Kendra. Kendra, who had a whip as her weapon of choice, rapped the tip around her first attacker's ankle and tripped them, she whipped them when they were on the ground. Buffy, who was attacked by a group of five people, and killed them all, tossed the scythe to Kendra, and she killed the guy on the ground, she then tossed the scythe back to Buffy. Ms. Calendar and Jesse were fighting together, Ms. Calendar blasted three towards Buffy with a lighting ball, and Buffy killed them all. One of them jumped on Ms. Calendar, and Jesse used the spell that he learned last night to throw him off, he landed on one of the cars on fire, and then turned to ash.

"Oh My God! Fire kills them!" Ms. Calendar said

Kendra took the few that were around her and knocked them on one of the burning cars, turning them to ash. Now it was time for Willow, Tara, Jonathan, and Amanda to start. Amanda rushed forward and flipped the first person that she saw. Jonathan lifted three people up and smashed them on the ground next to the person that Amanda had flipped. Two people went towards Tara. They tried to punch her, but she produced a small shield for each punch.

"Sisto!" Tara said, and they both froze instantly. Willow was being attacked by one too.

"Concio!"Willow yelled, and the one attacking her flew through the air and knocked the too that were attacking Tara into the small pile of people who were knocked down. They started to get up but Willow and Tara yelled,

"USTULO" The people on the ground turned to ash within seconds. Amanda grabbed the two she had been fighting and threw them into the fire

"We've gotta keep moving." Tara said, and the others went forward with her. Faith, Cassie, Anya, and Riley started to move on; they got about 50 feet away from the house when Cassie froze.

"Cassie!" Faith yelled, and ran to her. "What are you doing?"

"We forgot Snyder!" She said. When Faith looked back, she realized that Cassie was right, they had left someone behind. Snyder appeared on the porch, and tried to run to the two of them. As he was running, a crowd of people ran toward him, and started to take him apart. Faith covered Cassie's eyes.

"Okay Cassie, we need to go now?" Faith said

"You know, just covering my eyes doesn't work for me! I saw it happen before it happened!" Cassie said

"Well, we need to go! Or we'll end up like him!" Faith said, and then the two of them managed to catch up with Riley and Anya

"AURA!"Anya said, water shot out of her hands, and blasted a few people back. Riley, Faith, and Cassie were fighting together, with her foresight, she could predict everybody's moves. Someone tried to attack Cassie, but she ducked, and Faith threw them into the one of the cars that was on fire.


	7. The Hellmouth

**Title: Buffy and the Unfinished Dimension**

**Chapter: Title: The Hellmouth**

**Rating:** T

**Summery:** Buffy and the Gang are forced to live their worst fears.

* * *

><p>After a long fight, they all managed to get to the school, which was deserted, but was still intact. It was amazingly the way it was while Buffy and Willow were in high school.<p>

"I wonder why it's abandoned." Ms. Calendar said

"Probably because everyone hates school!" Amanda said

"Or the energy from the hellmouth!" Tara said "Wow! This is the first time that I've been to this school while it was still up!"

"Guys, remember that the Hellmouth is probably going to try and test us, you'll probably see your worst fear in there, so just be prepared!" Willow said. They all walked into the library, Kendra seemed to be afraid of something. There was a white flash, Buffy looked around, everyone else was gone. She looked forward, and on the table, was Dawn's dead body.

"Oh! My! God! Dawn!" Buffy yelled, as she ran to Dawn's dead body. Buffy started to cry. She was crying for a minute, when she looked forward, Darla and Jesse were fighting by the door.

"Buffy, help!" Jesse said, Buffy could barely see, her eyes were filled with tears.

"Buffy!" Buffy managed to wipe her eyes and see clearly. She let go of Dawn's body and lunged at Darla. She grabbed Darla and threw her through the window into Giles' old office. There was another flash, and the window was fixed, Dawn's body was gone, and so was Jesse.

Meanwhile

The group walked into the library, Kendra was scared; this was the place where Drusilla had killed her. Suddenly, there was a white flash, and everyone was gone. The door swung open, Drusilla, the vampire that killed her, was coming through the door. Kendra ran behind on of the stacks, the stacks had no books, the only weapons in the room were the chairs and the table. It was too late, Drusilla was already there, and she grabbed Kendra by the throat and threw her through the railings, onto the table. Kendra jumped off, and Drusilla flipped onto the table. Kendra kicked one of the legs off of the table, and it tipped, throwing Drusilla off. Kendra got up and tried to run into the door. But it blasted her back. She got up and ran into Giles' old office. She waited for a while, and then Drusilla came and punched a hole through the door. Drusilla went towards Kendra. Kendra stood up, she tried to mask her fear. She roundhouse-kicked Drusilla through the door. Kendra went out the door and Drusilla got up. Drusilla went towards Kendra, but Kendra spun her around, and knock her down with a right-hook. Kendra dived to the floor towards one of the door fragment. Drusilla got up, and Kendra threw the shard right at her heart. When it punctured her heart, there was another white flash, and everyone was back, looking as scared as she felt.

Meanwhile

Tara and Willow went into the library, and when they got close to the center, there was a white flash, and everyone was gone, but each other. Suddenly, Willow felt like something was attacking her, in a moment, she was changed, she was dark again. She turned to Tara, and went to attack her, she couldn't help herself, she just attacked her. Willow grabbed her, and threw her across the room. She landed on the door, but it blasted her back.

"I guess you can't leave bitch!" Willow said, she couldn't believe that she was saying this.

"Willow, this isn't you, you can fight this!" Tara pleaded

"I don't want to control this. I'm free!" Willow said

"_tuo__sensu!"_ Tara said, there was a blue flash, and for a moment… Willow's hair turned red again, but it turned back. "_redeo!"_, this time her hair turned back longer.

"Stop It!" Willow said

"_Reprehendo!" _Tara said and a shield formed around Willow _"Ausculto! _Willow, listen to me, this is just a spell, you can fight it!"

"No. No. I can't, Tara, help me!" Willow said normally "Never Mind!" She said as Dark Willow, breaking the shield. "Okay, can we stop the parlor tricks!"

"Of course!" Tara said, standing up. _"spiritu!"_ after she said this, some sort of orb formed and hit Willow, as it did, she was blasted into the stacks.

Before Willow could get up Tara started to whisper into her hand _"__placet,__Hecate__, permitte me__intrare__animum!"_ She ran up to Willow and grabbed her by the hand

"What are you doing to me!" Willow said

"Something that I picked up when Buffy and Faith had a bit of an identity crisis!" Tara said, before disappearing. Suddenly, Willow was acting like she had an extreme headache.

"I know this is you Tara, get out, sorry we're full!" Willow said

Willow stated flashing between Dark Willow, Willow, and Tara. She finally stopped at Willow. Yellow and black smoke came out of Willow's nostrils and ears. The yellow smoke seemed to have pushed the black smoke to the wall then go away. The yellow smoke stopped, and was suddenly replaced by Tara. The Black smoke was replaced by, not dark Willow, but Rack.

"I've been waiting to be freed witch!" Rack said. Rack shot something that looked like electricity, but Tara conjured a shield that protected both her and Willow.

"This isn't your fight, witch!" Rack said, then there was another white flash, and Willow and Rack was gone, but Buffy was back, but no one else was.

"Oh my god, Tara! Thank god someone else is back!" Buffy said

"Was that the hellmouth testing us?" Tara asked

"I think so. I saw Dawn, dead. Then there was Jessie and Darla, I went to help Jessie, threw Darla through the window, then they were gone." Buffy said

"I was with Willow, then she turned dark, I managed to get the dark out of her, it was that guy, Rack. He shot at us, I blocked it, then he said "This isn't your fight" then I was here." Tara said

"I think that's the key, we can't have help with our fears, Willow stayed for yours because she had to do with it, and I think mine was that someone I love would die, and I wouldn't be able to protect anyone anymore, and when I managed to protect Jesse, I was sent back here." Buffy said

"Okay, Willow's fear is that she would have to face her dark side, Jesse's is Darla, what about the others?" Tara said

"I don't know," Buffy said "We'll have to figure that out when they get back.

Meanwhile

Cassie walked in with everyone else, but there was a white flash, and everyone was gone.

"Guys! Where did you go?" Cassie said. She turned her head to see a vampire named Drusilla was coming through the door, she turned again and saw that Kendra was there, then they were gone. She looked at the table, and Dawn was on it, dead, and Buffy was crying over her body.

"Oh my God! Dawn!" Cassie said, but they were gone. She looked towards the banister and saw two Faith's, one was hanging over the banister, and the other was hanging her there. Then they disappeared. Cassie was starting to catch on. She saw Willow and Tara, they seemed to be fighting. She saw Buffy, Jesse, and a vampire named Darla. She walked right past them, and out the door, she saw Jonathan, being bullied. Buffy, running away from Riley, Ms. Calendar being chased by a vampire named Angelus. Cassie looked out the window, the street was empty. Cassie decided that she should go back to the Library. The second that she got into the Library, she started to have a migraine. Then, all the things that she had just seen was there, she knew this couldn't be good. The room suddenly looked like it were shaking.

All of the visions that she had had were now gone, she was with Jesse and Darla now, only it wasn't a vision, it was them, for real.

Meanwhile

Riley was in the library, so was Buffy, Angel, and Spike. Sam suddenly appeared,

"Come on Riley, forget about her, it's me you want." Sam said

"No it isn't, I need her!" Riley said

Sam slapped Riley, then she turned to white smoke. Riley looked back at Buffy, Angel, and Spike.

"If you want me, come get me." Buffy said

Riley charged at Angel and punched him. He grabbed Spike and threw him across the room. He looked at Buffy, but she disappeared. Angel got up, grabbed riley, and rammed him against the wall, nearly going all of the way through it. When Angel let go of Riley, Riley grabbed one of the wooden pieces of the walls, and stabbed him through the heart. Spike was still unconscious on the ground.

"This is too easy." Riley said, heading towards Spike and stabbing him. He turned to dust, then there was a white flash, and he could see Buffy and Tara.

"What the hell has been going on?" Riley asked

"The hellmouth has been testing us, making us see our biggest fears." Tara said

"What did you see?" Buffy asked

"Nothing important, are we the only ones back?" Riley asked

"Yeah, which means, we have the smallest fears, or we can easily conquer ours, or they're in big trouble." Buffy said

"Willow and Jessie are most likely in trouble." Tara said

"Okay, we need to find out who's facing what, so what are Willow and Jesse facing?" Riley asked

"Willow is facing what I believe to be the personification of her evil side, and Jessie is facing Darla, a wicked powerful vampire, and he'll probably be dead within minutes." Tara said

"Okay, so Kendra will probably be facing Drusilla, that's basically the only one that I can think of right now." Buffy said

"Jonathan, remember when he cast that spell to make himself a star?" Riley asked

"Yeah, but how does that have anything to do with his fears?" Buffy asked

"Remember that demon, maybe that's what he's facing." Riley said

"No, he was only afraid of that because if he were to kill it, or even hurt it, it would end the spell." Buffy said

"I think you're on to something with that, but I think it's more about how he doesn't want to be as unpopular as he was in high school." Tara said

"I think you're right, now what about Faith?" Buffy said

"I don't know." Tara said

Meanwhile

Faith had gone into the Library, with everyone else, but when there was a white flash, everyone disappeared. Faith went up to the stacks to look for them, but no one was there, when she looked back at the main part, she saw herself. Only she was different, younger. For a minute, they just stood there, looking at each other. Than the other Faith ran up and tipped a bookcase over on top of the real Faith. Faith managed to pull herself up. When she did, the evil-Faith grabbed her and slammed her into the wall.

"What are you doing? Why are you attacking yourself?" Faith asked

"Sorry, boss's orders." Evil-Faith said

Evil-Faith turned them in a circle so that her back was to the wall and said

"Wow! I hoped that you would put up more of a fight, since you are me!" Evil-Faith said

"Well, you're not going to be disappointed, bitch!" Faith said

Faith kicked the Evil-Faith and jumped, but she jumped through the banister and onto the table, breaking it.

"I am not a bitch!" Evil-Faith said

Evil-Faith tried to jumped on Faith, but she rolled out of the way just in time, then Faith kicked her leg, and broke it. Faith jumped up then ran into Giles' old office.

"Come and get me you stupid bitch!" Faith said

Evil-Faith managed to limp to Giles' old office. Faith kicked her in her already broken leg, and ran out of the office. She went to the table and grabbed a pointy piece of the table. Evil-Faith came out, hopping on one leg, Faith tried to stab her, but the piece of wood split in two.

"I'm immune to all weapons!" Evil-Faith said punching Faith, making her go through the wall.

Faith got up, and ran out of the Library, and ran into the bathroom. Evil-Faith was managing going into the bathroom. When she got in, and looked around, she didn't see Faith, but the sinks were all overflowing, she went and turned all of the faucets off.

"Catch!" Faith was behind Evil-Faith, and had thrown her a lamp, she dropped it, and the lamp and the water began to shock her.

There was another white flash, and Evil-Faith and the water were gone. Faith figured that she should go and see if everyone was back in the Library.

When she got there, she saw that Buffy, Tara, and Riley were back.

"Okay B, what has been going on?" Faith said

"The hellmouth has been testing us. It's been showing us our biggest fears." Buffy said "It doesn't want us to go to another dimension; this hellmouth seems to be a whole lot stronger than ours was."

Willow appeared out of nowhere in a puff of white smoke.

"Oh my God, Tara you're okay!" Willow said, running up, and hugging Tara, "is this all of the people who have made it out so far?"

"Yeah, I'm worried about the others," Tara said "Thank god you're alright!"

"I thought that Rack had killed you!" Willow said

Anya appeared in a puff of white smoke, just like Willow.

"Bunnies! Everywhere! They were everywhere!" Anya said

Meanwhile

Everyone left the room but Jonathan and Amanda.

"Where'd everyone go?" Amanda asked

"I don't know." Jonathan said

Suddenly, they heard people outside of the library.

"Maybe they all went outside." Amanda said

"I don't know why they would, let's go check." Jonathan said, and they went outside to check if they were there. When they got outside they saw that it looked like a normal day at high school.

"Remember, they said that the hellmouth would try and test us." Jonathan said

The cordetts walked up to Jonathan, laughed, and walked away. Then the jocks walked up to Jonathan, and grabbed him, and carried him away.

"Amanda!" Jonathan yelled, while the jocks were carrying him away

"Jonathan!" Amanda yelled, but the guy who bullied her throughout grade school showed up in front of her. "What do you want?"

"Revenge!" He said, while punching her in the face. She landed on the floor, no one seemed to have noticed, and her slayer strength wasn't working. He grabbed her and threw her across the hallway. Amanda suddenly realized, her slayer strength was working, he just had super-strength too. Amanda tried to run away, but when she tried to go through the door, a shield formed, and she was thrown back.

"I need to find Jonathan." Amanda said to herself. She got up, and tried to run in the direction of the jocks who had taken Jonathan. She jumped over the guy who was attacking her, without him even touching her, and sped towards Jonathan. When she finally reached them, they were still carrying Jonathan, she ran up, jumped, and kicked the two jocks closest to her. They toppled over, knocking over the other two.

"Thanks, I tried just about every spell that I know; I think that they were immune!" Jonathan said

"The one who was attacking me had super strength like mine too, wanna switch?" Amanda said

"Why not!" Jonathan said

Jonathan got up, and blasted a spell at the bully who was heading towards Amanda. He flew through the air, and went through the window.

"Okay, that wasn't so hard!" Jonathan said, but the bully had managed to get up.

Amanda grabbed the flag, broke it with her knee, and stabbed one of the jocks, but he healed as soon as she took it out.

"I think that you need to face him, and I need to face them. Or we can't get out." Jonathan said

"Fine," Amanda said, throwing Jonathan the broken flag. Jonathan stabbed one of the jocks, and he disappeared in a puff of white smoke. The other three got up though. Jonathan tried to stab one of the others, but they grabbed the flag and threw it out of his hands.

"Okay, here's a trick that Willow taught me!" Jonathan said, bowing his head and chanting, when Jonathan was done, he looked up and said "I think the scales just tipped."

Jonathan grabbed two of the jocks by the throat, and threw them through the window, one of them got caught in the window, and was impaled by the glass, and turned to a puff of white smoke. The other jock tried to punch him, but he dodged it, flipped him, grabbed the flag on the floor and stabbed him. The last one of them burst through the doors and punched Jonathan in the face. This one was way stronger than the rest of them. He tried to kick Jonathan while he was down, but Jonathan grabbed his foot and tripped him. They both got up at the same time. Jonathan tackled the jock and pushed him in the bathroom, grabbed his head, and shoved him in the toilet, drowning him. He finally died, but instead of disappearing in a puff of white smoke, there was a white flash, and he was gone, when Jonathan looked outside, all the student were gone. He decided to check the library for the others.

Amanda was fighting with the bully, when everyone but she and the bully disappeared. He got Amanda in a choke hold. Amanda knew that she wouldn't manage to squeeze out of this, she had to focus. She concentrated on the flagpole, and it started to float.

"Come this way." She said, and the bully looked at her like she was crazy. The flagpole flew across the room, Amanda managed to duck, and the flag pole went straight threw his head. There was a white flash, and the bully was gone, but Jonathan was there.

"What just happened?" Amanda asked

"Let's go see if the others are in the library." Jonathan said

"You didn't answer my question." Amanda said

"That's because I don't know the answer!" Jonathan said

"Fine, let's go to the library." Amanda said and they both went to the library

Meanwhile

Jesse came into the library with everyone else, but when there was a white flash, they were all replaced by the vampire that turned him, Darla.

"You know, maybe if you would have helped, we would have succeeded at the harvest?" Darla asked

"Yeah, well, it's a good thing Xander killed me, isn't it!" Jesse said

"Maybe." Darla said, before tackling Jesse, and pinning him to the ground. Jesse used the spell he learned last night to lift Darla up to the ceiling, and rolled away before she landed on him. Jesse got up and tried to run into Giles' old office, but Darla grabbed him, and started pulling him to the door. Suddenly two people appeared on the table, Buffy, and a dead girl he didn't know.

"Buffy, Help!" Jesse yelled, but Buffy seemed to be crying "Buffy!" Jesse yelled, Buffy wiped her eyes, and the dead girl disappeared. Buffy lunged at Darla, freed Jesse from her, then threw her through the window into Giles' old office.

"Thanks, Buffy, I thought I was a goner!" Jesse said, but Buffy was gone, and he was going to die soon.

Darla got up, jumped through the window, and knocked Jesse down again. Suddenly, Cassie landed on the floor next to him.

"Cassie, are you all right?" Jessie asked

"Yeah, are you?" Cassie asked

"No!" Jessie said, while Darla carried him off

"Leave him alone." Cassie said

"What are you going to do about it?" Darla said, charging at Cassie, but Cassie moved out of the way and tripped Darla, putting her through the table.

"Let me explain to you how this works, I've already seen everything that's going to happen in this fight, and do you think that I would have stayed around long if I was going to lose?" Cassie said

Darla didn't seem to listen though, she just lunged at Cassie, but Cassie dodged it again, used the spell that she and Jessie had learned to push her in the cage, and used the spell again to lock it. Darla started banging on the cage hard. Cassie moved one of the bookcases in front of the cage

"Okay Jesse, you need to kill her yourself, or we can't go back!" Cassie said "Can you do that?"

"I guess. If I have to." Jesse said, picking up a piece of the table, "Let her out." Jesse said, Cassie unlocked the cage, Darla opened it and walked out

"Brave little boy aren't you?" Darla said, Jesse lunged at her, pinned her to the floor, and stabbed her through the chest.

"Oops, sorry." He said, stabbing her through the heart, there was a white flash, Darla was gone, and the table was fixed. The others were back in the library, and they were all getting up.

"Wait, you two came back together?" Buffy asked

"Yeah, somehow Cassie was the only one that came to me, except you did too Buffy, you were there for like 10 seconds, you threw Darla through a window, then you disappeared." Jesse said

"Okay, so how many people do we have left? I want to go home!" Anya asked

"We still have Ms. Calendar and Kendra." Tara said

"Okay, what the heck is going on, I was just attacked by Angelus!" Ms. Calendar asked, walking in through the library door.

"The hellmouth has been testing us, and if I have to say that again, I'm going to snap!" Tara said

They waited for about ten minutes, then Kendra appeared right nest to Tara, on the floor, next to the door by Giles' old office.

"Kendra, are you okay?" Buffy asked

"I guess, was that the hellmouth?" Kendra asked

"Yeah, I guess we can go back to our dimension." Willow said "If you're not a spell caster, get away from the center, let's move the table out of our way!"

Tara, Willow, Jonathan, Ms. Calendar, and Anya moved the table, then got into a magic circle. Riley made his way to Buffy by the cage.

"What do you want Riley?" Buffy asked

"I just want to talk to you! Riley said

"Well, I'm still not sure, and now you have extra competition." Buffy said

"I won't give up Buffy, never!" Riley said

Buffy just walked away, she would soon be with Spike and Angel, and they didn't know that they not only had Riley back in there little "Competition" but they now had Kendra. Buffy looked, and they seemed to be almost done, so she decided she should talk to Kendra, before they get back to the other dimension.

"Hey Buffy, I can't believe I'm going to be back, after 6 years of being here!" Kendra said

"Yeah, but before we get back there, there's something that I need to tell you about." Buffy said

"Is this about how you can't pick between Angel, Spike, and Riley? Yeah, Riley told me earlier." Kendra said

"When did he get a chance to tell you that?" Buffy asked

"When he died, and first managed to find us, he wouldn't really stop talking about it." Kendra said

"Oh, well… at least you know about it." Buffy said "So I'm not sure if I'll be with you after this is all over."

"I know, I knew that last night." Kendra said

Before Buffy could get a chance to respond, the portal was up.

"so, who wants to go first?" Tara asked

"I'll go." Buffy said

Buffy got up in front of the portal, and backed up, and jumped through, but instead of landing back in her dimension, she just landed on the banister, and broke through it.

"Buffy!" Willow and Faith yelled running towards Buffy

"It's better than the last time I jumped into a portal, at least I didn't die!" Buffy said, and Willow laughed

"Oh, if you did, me or Xander would bring you back!" Willow said

"How are you sure?" Anya asked

"What?" Willow asked

"How are you sure that you really could do it again, I mean, no Tara, and even with Tara, you didn't manage to get a portal to the other dimension, maybe you aren't as good as you think."

"Anya, that's enough!" Tara said

"You can't say much, it's your fault that the portal didn't work!" Anya said, going in to slap her, there was a flash, Willow had slowed down time. Willow walked up to Anya.

"Anya, you might want to rethink that." Willow said, grabbing Anya's slow moving hand and flipping her.

"Willow! No fair using magic that I don't know!" Anya said

"Then don't attack my girlfriend!" Willow said

"Girlfriend?" Tara asked

"Yeah." Willow said

"Okay, I don't think that it was a problem with the spell, I think that it was the hellmouth," Tara said "The hellmouth is closed in the other dimension."

"But that means…" Anya started

"We can't go home!" Kendra finished.


	8. Missing

**Title: Buffy and the Unfinished Dimension**

**Chapter Title: Missing**

**Chapter Summery: **While everyone is mourning the fact that they can't go home, Buffy notices that she's been missing something.

* * *

><p>Everyone in the library was acting like they all had died, AGAIN. Anya still blamed Tara, but was afraid to cross Willow. Kendra felt like she had lost all hope, and Buffy seemed to be missing something, The Scythe.<p>

"Um… Guys, have you seen the Scythe?" Buffy asked

"No, I thought you had it when we came in here." Willow said

"I did, but when that flash hit, it was gone!" Buffy said "I figured that one of you had taken it when I thought that you had left!"

"Wait, has anybody else been in here while we were out?" Tara asked

"I don't know, but I think I might know how to find out." Willow said

"Please tell me you've got a lost-and-found spell somewhere!" Buffy said

"No, but there's a spell to view what has gone on in any place at any time, most people can only use it as a present-spell, but you can view the past too." Willow said

"Oh yeah, that's the spell I tweaked so that I could view you guys in the other dimension." Tara said

"So we can cast it, and see what happened to the scythe." Willow said

"Okay, do we need any ingredients for it?" Buffy asked

"No, you'll just need to help cast it with us." Tara said "Since you were the last one of us to have had it."

"Okay, the three of us need to get into a circle, joining hands, and chant the spell." Willow said

"Okay, what's the spell?" Buffy asked

"Okay, join hands and repeat after us." Tara said

"Hoc alica" Tara and Willow said

"Hoc alica" Buffy repeated

"videamus quae olim" Tara and Willow said

"videamus quae olim" Buffy repeated

"Videamus quid acciderit"

"Videamus quid acciderit"

"fas scire volumus"

"fas scire volumus"

"Okay, why isn't anything happening?" Buffy said

"Just wait," Tara said

"Hoc alica

videamus quae olim

Videamus quid acciderit

fas scire volumus"

As Tara said that, a bolt of electricity formed around her, and started circling around her.

"Hoc alica

videamus quae olim

Videamus quid acciderit

fas scire volumus" Willow chanting, electricity forming around her, and circling around her too.

Anya went next to Buffy and said, "Repeat after me."

"Hoc alica

videamus quae olim

Videamus quid acciderit

fas scire volumus" Buffy and Anya said, electricity formed around Buffy, went behind her, circled the three of them, and after it had circled the three of them, Willow and Tara's lightning disappeared, and Buffy's lightning was three times as big, it continued to circle around them, it went to the center, then spread out. It was no longer lightning, it was kind of like a TV, they were looking down on the Library, but it was empty. Suddenly, the group entered the Library, and there was a white flash, and they were gone, and the scythe had fallen to the floor. Suddenly, there was a purple flash and everything was distorted.

"Mauris volentibus nocere nobis. alligant eorum magicis!" Willow chanted

"hunc tegit alica ne malignis nocet!" Tara chanted

Buffy could start to make out figures, the scythe was still on the ground, where Buffy had dropped it. Then Buffy could see someone walking to it, they were clearly a female, they had a red dress on, it got a little clearer, and Buffy saw her. One of the only things that she couldn't beat without help, and she actually didn't kill; Glory.

Buffy let go of Willow and Tara's hands, and the portal that they had been watching through, had vanished.

"Buffy! Why'd you do that?" Willow asked

"Because, I saw who took it; Glory." Buffy said, looking slightly defeated.

"Wait, that means that she's close, if she managed to ward off the spell!" Tara said looking around, trying to see Glory.

"Not only is she close, she's in the Library, you have to be in the same room as this spell if your going to mess with it, even if you're a god." Willow said

"Which means," Buffy started

"It's one of us." Ms. Calendar finished


	9. Suspects

**Title: Buffy and the Unfinished Dimension**

**Chapter Title: Suspects**

**Chapter Summery: **When the gang learns that one of them may be Glory, everyone starts to turn on each other.

* * *

><p>Everybody was eying each other suspiciously, since they had no clue who Glory was posing as, and how long she has been.<p>

"Okay, is there any way to tell which one of us it is?" Buffy asked

"No! Except a mind-reading spell, but Glory probably has a way around that!" Willow said

"I think it's Anya!" Jonathan said

"Shut up you stupid little leprechaun!" Anya said

"Think about it, she went over and helped with the spell before it started going all wonky!" Jonathan said, and Anya slapped him.

"Yeah, well, I think it's you, it's always the first one to blame someone!" Ms. Calendar yelled

"Maybe it's you!" Amanda said "and you think that if you hurry up and blame someone for it they wouldn't think it were you!"

"If it were me, wouldn't I have just left it alone?" Ms. Calendar said "Willow, when I thought that I wouldn't be able to make it to one of my classes, you were the first person that I would come to! Buffy, for the first semester of your sophomore year you had a C+ but you and Giles managed to convince me to change it to a B- so your mom would think you had at least three grades that weren't C's!"

"It's her." Buffy said.

"Buffy, when I tried to commit suicide, on the bell tower, you talked me into giving you the gun! You thought that I was going to kill everyone in the school!" Jonathan said

"It might be him, most of the school knew that, but I don't see how Glory could find out about that." Willow said

"Okay, so everyone needs to find something that only the other person could know." Buffy said

"I think that it was someone who was actually working on the spell." Anya said

"Hey, Anya, you haven't given us an alibi." Willow said "And seeing as how you just tried to slap my girlfriend, you'd better tread lightly!"

"I was just saying that you three should prove it first." Anya said

"I lived my life in shadow

Never the sun on my face

It didn't seem so sad, though

I figured that was my place

Now I'm bathed in light

Something just isn't right" Tara sang

"I'm under your spell

How else could it be

Anyone would notice me?

It's magic, I can tell

How you set me free

Brought me out so easily" Willow sang

"Bunnies arent just cute like everybody supposes,

They got them hoppy legs and twitchy little noses,

And whats with all the carrots?

What do they need such good eyesight for anyway?

Bunnies, Bunnies, it must be bunnies!" Anya sang

"Life's a song

You don't get to rehearse

And every single verse

Can make it that much worse" Buffy sang

"Okay, either Glory has been stalking us, or it's not us." Tara said

"Okay, anybody not cleared by me, Willow, and Tara, over there." Buffy said, and everyone but Jonathan, Ms. Calendar, and Anya went to the other side of the room.

"I think it's Kendra!" Amanda yelled

"I think it's Riley! Other than Buffy, Willow, and Faith, he's the newest one here!" Kendra said

"I think it's Faith!" Riley yelled "She didn't tell us anything about her fear!"

"It's not me!" Faith said "B, after you put me into a coma, we had some sort of mind connection, the first time I told you how you could get to the mayor, then it was a year or so later, and we made a bed for some reason!"

"Okay, it's her." Buffy said "Okay, Riley, Cassie, Amanda, Kendra, Jesse. You need to tell us something that proves it's you."

"Buffy, before I died, I asked you to pretend that I was the only guy who ever slept with you, even though I knew that you had slept with Angel, Parker, and Spike." Riley said

"Yeah, it's him." Buffy said

"We didn't have much time together when I was alive." Kendra said

"Okay, what did I say I was going to get you before I left to fight Angel, and you died?" Buffy asked

"A uh… I think you called it a Teddy Bear

"Okay, that's her." Buffy said

"Okay Amanda, when I was first your guidance counselor, what did you come to me for?" Buffy asked

"A teacher sent me because I beat up a bully." Amanda said

"You're clear, go." Buffy said "Cassie, what happened right before you died?"

"I was taken by that stupid group of high-schoolers who wanted to kill me to summon a demon," Cassie said

"No, I mean right before." Buffy corrected

"One of the traps shot an arrow at me, you caught it, but I had heart failure." Cassie said

"Cleared." Buffy said

"Okay Jesse, you're the last one left." Willow said "What was your favorite movie when we were kids?"

"E.T." Jesse said

"Yeah, that's right." Willow said

"Wait, if everybody answered right, does that mean that Glory is just hiding?" Tara said

"No, Glory is one of us, and I know who." Buffy said

* * *

><p>Sorry I haven't been updating, I'll try and get Chapter 10 out, it's going to be called Glory, right now, try going to my profile and voting on my pole, I'm making a squeal, and it's going to be a crossover, I want your opinion on what show it should be with.<p> 


End file.
